Jessica Jones AKA How I Learned To Start Worrying And Hate The Bomb
by Windrises
Summary: Jessica doesn't feel like she's a real hero, so Kilgrave arranges a situation, to make Jessica seem like a true hero.


Note: Jessica Jones is a Netflix show, created by Melissa Rosenberg, that was based on a comic book, that was created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos.

Jessica Jones was walking around the city, while not feeling good about herself. She felt she failed to be a superhero, a role-model, and most of all, a good person. She often let her mistakes haunt her, instead of focusing on the positive impact, that she had made.

During her walk, Jessica saw a vendor, who was selling milk and juice. Jessica scoffed at the stand, because she hadn't drank either of those drinks, since she was eight.

The vendor was an older gentleman, named Tony. He smiled at Jessica and said, "Excuse me, young lady. Would you care for a cup of milk or juice?"

The vendor seemed like a friendly man, so Jessica resisted her usual sass. She gently said, "No, thank you."

Tony replied, "Okay then. Enjoy your walk and have a nice day."

Jessica responded, "Thank you."

Jessica walked to the local bar. She had been warned, by both family and friends, to not drink her problems away. However, Jessica ignored their advice. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but she let her temptations get the better of her.

Jessica went inside. Luke Cage had stopped working there. In recent months, there were several replacement bartenders. Jessica didn't bother remembering their names, because she figured she'd forget who they were, after all of her drinking. She faced the bartender and asked, "Got any wine?"

The bartender answered, "Yeah, several bottles."

Jessica replied, "You probably won't have that many bottles, after I've had my fill."

The bartender had an amused look on his face, while asking, "You really think you'r going to drink tons of bottles?"

Jessica answered, "Yeah."

The bartender replied, "I doubt you'll finish your second bottle."

Jessica responded, "Trust me, I could drink more, in a single evening, than you could, in a month."

The bartender had a sly smile on his face, while asking, "You like gambling?"

Jessica answered, "Stop making small-talk and get me my wine."

The bartender stuck his arms in the air and replied, "Hold on there. I have a bet: If you drink three bottles of wine, your drinks will be on the house. If you can't finish your second bottle, I'll double the price. Are you interested?"

Jessica said, "Yes." The bartender put three bottles on the table. After a lengthy hour, Jessica had finished four bottles and had started drinking a fifth bottle. She smirked at the bartender, while being thankful, that she got a bunch of free drinks.

Jessica went outside and was going to continue her walk. However, she turned around and saw Tony, who was being robbed, by a guy in a bluejay costume.

Jessica walked to the bluejay robber and said, "I've seen lots of dumb costumes and you're certainly a real dummy."

The bluejay robber had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "You're the one, who's a dummy. Giving backtalk, to a robber, is one of the dumbest things, that anybody could ever do."

Jessica asked, "You know what's dumber than that?" The robber shrugged his shoulder. Jessica answered, "Being a lame, gimmick-themed villain, who thinks they can win." The robber tried to attack Jessica, but Jessica punched and kicked him. Thanks to her superhuman strength, the fight only lasted a minute.

After the fight was over, a couple of police officers came by and arrested the bluejay robber. Jessica looked at the vendor's stand and saw that it had gotten smashed apart, during the fight. Jessica was putting her focus, on stopping the robber, so she wasn't paying attention. She looked at Tony and said, "I'm sorry. That robber was trying to rob you, but I broke the thing you used, to make money. I'm as big of a problem, as he is."

Tony replied, "No, you're a hero." He handed Jessica a glass of milk and said, "It's on the house."

Jessica responded, "I've gotten more free drinks, than I deserve, today."

Jessica walked home and moped around her apartment. She felt ashamed of herself, for not being a proper hero. She laid on her bed, while saying, "Some hero I turned out to be. While the other superheroes, are forming teams and saving the world, I'm getting drunk and making a lot of mistakes." Due to being drunk, she threw a bunch of random objects, across her bedroom. She said, "I should face it, I'm one of the worst superheroes. In fact, am I really a superhero? I'm too drunk, to even answer that crap." She started closing her eyes, before passing out.

A few hours later, Malcolm Ducasse, one of Jessica's neighbors, started knocking on her door. Jessica angrily groaned, at the thought of leaving her bed. She was so mad, that she ripped a pillow and threw the pillow into a wall.

Jessica took a moment, to calm down, before opening the door. She looked at Malcolm and asked, "What's going on?"

Malcolm tried to look friendly, while saying, "Yo, Jessica, it's nice to see you."

Jessica asked, "You know what would be nice?"

Malcolm answered, "If getting high, improved one's health?"

Jessica replied, "It'd be nice, to get some rest."

Malcolm responded, "You do know it's the middle of the afternoon, right?"

Jessica put her hand over her face, while saying, "I'm sorry. I drank too much, this morning. Because of that, I'm an even grumpier wreck, than I usually am."

Malcolm replied, "It's cool. Don't worry about it. However, it's not a great idea, to drink, at such an early time of day."

Jessica sighed and responded, "I hope you didn't come by, to give me advice."

Malcolm replied, "No, I have a favor."

Jessica asked, "What is it?"

Malcolm asked, "Could you turn off your cellphone's volume? It's been ringing, at such a loud tone, every five minutes."

Jessica looked confused, while asking, "My phone's been ringing?"

Malcolm asked, "How could you not hear that?"

Jessica answered, "I was sleeping."

Malcolm clapped and replied, "Then you've gained another superpower: The ability to sleep, during a storm and shrieking madness."

Jessica picked up her phone. She looked at how many missed calls she had. Afterwards, she looked at Malcolm and said, "One person's called me, fifty-six times, in the past few hours."

Malcolm replied, "Sounds like an obsessive fanboy or fangirl."

Jessica looked at the caller-id and said, "Oh, crap."

Malcolm asked, "What's wrong?"

Jessica answered, "It's Kilgrave. He's the one, who's been calling me." Malcolm started looking freaked-out.

Jessica's cellphone started ringing, for the fifty-seventh time. Jessica signaled to Malcolm, to leave the room, so she could have a private conversation. She answered the phone and said, "Hi, old enemy."

Kilgrave smiled and replied, "Sheesh, it takes you a long time, to answer the bloody phone. Hi, Jessica. It's so good, to hear that lovely voice of yours, even though you called me the wrong thing."

Jessica responded, "I could call you much worse things."

Kilgrave replied, "Spare me whatever curse words your drunk mind can come up with, Jessica. You may think it makes you seem like a hardcore adult, to cuss me out, but it's rather childish."

Jessica responded, "You're the childish one. You're also the evil one."

Kilgrave shook his head, two times, and replied, "I'm neither of those things. I'm your hero. You could call me your knight in shining armor, but that's an outdated concept, by this point."

Jessica gritted her teeth and asked, "What the heck do you want, you monster?"

Kilgrave answered, "I want to help you, with your quest?"

Jessica looked confused, while asking, "I'm on a quest?"

Kilgrave replied, "Don't ask me things, that you already know. People waste so much time, by asking those things. If I was a bit smarter, I'd build a time machine and stop people, from wasting a second of my time."

Jessica asked, "How about you go invent the Tardis, while I go build the ability, to not give a crap?"

Kilgrave smirked and replied, "You've already mastered that, my dear Jessica. Nobody can give less of a crap, in the way you can."

Jessica sarcastically responded, "You humble me. If you're done giving me cruddy compliments, you can stop calling me."

Kilgrave asked, "Do you think I kept calling, just so I could have a friendly chat? Give me some credit, Jessica. I'm a complex man. I may be a bit fearsome, but I think I've become a pretty heroic citizen, if I do say so myself."

Jessica started getting worried, about what Kilgrave had done. Considering all he's done, Jessica feared Kilgrave had something extreme and diabolical. Jessica sternly said, "Tell me what you've done, now." Jessica was getting so tense, that she wasn't even waiting, for a response. She kept saying, "Tell me what you've done!"

After a long minute, of chaotic screaming, Kilgrave said, "Now that your solo shouting match is over, I will explain what I've done. I know you want to be a hero. In fact, a lot of people consider you a hero. However, all the respect and compliments you've gotten don't really matter, since you don't believe you're a hero."

Jessica replied, "I don't feel like a hero."

Kilgrave responded, "It's about time, that your self-trust begins shining, my dear Jessica. I've given you an opportunity, to be the hero."

Jessica asked, "What did you do?"

Kilgrave had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Don't give me all the credit. After all, your landlord was very beneficial, after I made him do my bidding. I commanded him, to hide a bomb. There's currently a very dangerous and powerful bomb, inside of your apartment building. This is your chance, to be the hero and save everybody."

Jessica asked, "What if I don't find the bomb, before it goes off?"

Kilgrave casually answered, "Then run out of the building, before you hear a loud ticking sound."

Jessica smashed her phone and quickly stepped out of her apartment. She pounded on Malcolm's door and started screaming, so he'd come to the door, at a quicker pace.

Malcolm opened the door and said, "Wow, this has been quite a noisy day."

Jessica replied, "There's no time, for chatter. You need to start getting every neighbor, out of the neighbor."

Malcolm asked, "Why?"

Jessica answered, "Kilgrave's hidden a bomb, inside of this very building."

Malcolm asked, "Are you sure?"

Jessica asked, "Do you want to risk the lives, of all of this building's tenants, based on your self-doubt?"

Malcolm answered, "I'll start making everybody leave."

Jessica started going through her apartment, to look for a bomb. She scrummaged through several household objects. She ripped her cabinet door and searched through the pantry. After several minutes, of searching around, she didn't see the bomb. Jessica roamed around the hallway, in the hopes of finding the bomb.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jessica's head: She could ask the landlord, about where Kilgrave made him hide the bomb. If Kilgrave hadn't used his hypnosis, to make the bomb's location a secret, Jessica could get to the bomb.

Jessica ran to Malcolm and asked, "Where's the landlord?"

Malcom answered, "He's outside, along with everyone else. We're the only two people, who are still in the building. We should get out of here, as soon as possible."

Jessica ran outside and found the landlord. She grabbed him and asked, "Where did you put the bomb?"

The landlord answered, "It's in my office, on my desk." He handed Jessica key.

Jessica burst into the landlord's office and saw the bomb. She quickly dismantled the bomb. She sat on the floor, while taking several deep breaths.

Malcolm went into the office and asked, "What happened?"

Jessica answered, "I took care of the bomb. The tenants can go back to their apartments."

Malcolm noticed how tired and rough Jessica looked, so he asked, "Are you okay?"

Jessica answered, "No, I'm still a failure, when it comes to being a hero."

Malcolm replied, "I don't know how you can think that, after you saved every person, who was in our apartment building."

Jessica responded, "Those people wouldn't of been put in danger, if Kilgrave wasn't my enemy. I'm responsible, for this situation."

Malcolm replied, "Kilgrave endangered our neighbor's lives and you saved every one of them. It's a fact, that you're a hero. Regardless of what you think, you're a special person."

Jessica smiled and responded, "Thank you, Malcolm."

Malcolm replied, "I think you've earned a drink, after what you've done."

Jessica responded, "I could sure use a drink. However, I think I'm going to have a different type of drink, this time. You should join me."

Malcolm replied, "Okay."

Jessica and Malcolm walked to Tony's new vending stand. Jessica said, "I'll have a glass of milk and my friend will have a glass of orange juice."

Tony replied, "Okay then. Both drinks will be on the house."

Jessica shook her head and said, "I got your last stand destroyed. I should be giving you a tip."

Tony replied, "That robber would of stolen all the money I was making, if you hadn't stepped in. I'm proud of you."

Jessica smiled and responded, "Thank you, but I still insist on paying."

Malcolm replied, "I'll pay."

Jessica responded, "In that case, give him a tip."

Malcolm replied, "No problem." Malcolm paid Tony.

Jessica sipped on the milk and said, "It tastes better, than what I was anticipating."

Malcolm looked at her and said, "So, do you feel like a hero?"

Jessica replied, "I don't know about that, but if other people think I'm a hero, that makes me happy." Jessica smiled, while taking a peek at the sun. The sun was shining and so was her heart.


End file.
